Original equipment manufacturers (OEM) of high quality mechanical power sources, such as motors, engines, and other prime movers, almost invariably test the power source prior to releasing the same for sale to ensure that it performs properly and up to its rated capability. Dynamometer testing apparatuses (or “dyno” for short) of various types are used to determine the performance characteristics of motor and engine assemblies, transmissions, and of vehicles powered by such motors and engine assemblies. A dyno can be used, for example, to measure the torque and rotational speed from which power produced by an internal combustion engine can be calculated.
In the case of internal combustion engine assemblies, testing is often done on a large scale basis where testing is performed in a continuous manner on a variety of different types of engines at any one point in time at a single test facility. Test engineers and technicians often use a dressing area which allows the engines to be prepped or “dressed” prior to entering the engine test cell (e.g., engine dynamometer room). As a further means of facilitating the testing process and minimizing the down time of the dynamometer room, a test operator often may use engine transport systems to expedite the preparation and delivery of the engine to the dynamometer room.
According to prior practices, “dressing an engine” generally consists of fixing the engine assembly to a box-shaped tubular frame assembly that rests directly on the base of the staging area. An adapter may then be connected to the tubular frame assembly for mounting the electrical and mechanical umbilical interfaces thereto. A transmission adapter extension plate may also be connected to the engine at this time for facilitating the testing of a corresponding power transmission device. Once the engine is properly dressed, the engine and tubular frame must be moved to the dynamometer room. Conventionally, this step has been accomplished by connecting the box frame to an overhead crane which, with the assistance of an operator, transfers the dressed engine to the dynamometer room. Another conventional manner of transporting the engine assembly is via a wheeled pallet assembly or “dyno cart” which attaches to the tubular frame assembly and supports the engine during dressing, and can thereafter deliver it to a dynamometer room where the pallet assembly works in conjunction with a pallet locating system.
In many of the abovementioned testing environments, the efficiency, reliability, and throughput of the individual testing cells is highly dependent upon the accuracy and dependability of the interconnection between the testing apparatus and the “property” (e.g., engine) being tested. As such, most OEM testing facilities put a premium on simple, rapid, and reliable means for connecting the property being tested to the dynamometer unit. Under less than optimal circumstances, there is a recognizable possibility that errors may be made in connecting the testing equipment to the power source, which may produce conditions detrimental to the accuracy and integrity of the equipment, as well as the proper performance of the engine.